dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Omega Blaster
& & or & or & & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Supernova Planet Burst Negative Karma Ball Serious Bomb Holy Wrath Power Impact' }} is the most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Overview Broly launches a tiny lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also propel it forward remotely with his hand and power it up by launching additional ''ki'' blasts into it, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. Usage and Power In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Broly first uses this attack in an attempt to kill Gohan and Goten, but they counterattack with the Bros. Kamehameha. Despite their best efforts, Gohan and Goten couldn't halt the Omega Blaster's advance until Goku joined in and added his Kamehameha into the mix. The three were briefly successful in pushing the Omega Blaster back until Broly started powering it up with additional Ki blasts. Trunks then launches an energy blast behind Broly's Omega Blaster to form a barrier, stopping Broly from powering up his attack and allowing the Family Kamehameha to start overwhelming the Omega Blaster, causing it to be pushed back and decrease in size. Goku, Gohan, and Goten then launch all of their power into the Family Kamehameha, which manages to break through the Omega Blaster and launches Broly into the Sun, which is believed to have killed him in the process. Variations *'DUAL Gigantic Meteor' - A two person team attack version that appears as Broly's Dual Ultimate Attack Skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Broly inadvertently teaches it to the Future Warrior while fuming over his inability to find his nemesis Kakarot claiming that anything is sure to crumble if one hits it with enough attacks. It allows two users to attack a single opponent as a pair with Omega Blaster. Video Game Appearances The technique is named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, as Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Ultimate Blast. It is called Gigantic Eraser as Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where he can also use a more powerful version as his Ultimate. In the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is called Gigantic Meteor (ギガンティックミーティア). In the PS2 Budokai games, Broly uses the Eraser Blow and the Gigantic Hammer before charging the Omega Blaster energy sphere. If it is unsuccessful, he will throw the opponent instead of using the Omega Blaster. The technique is named Omega Blaster in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In the Raging Blast series, in addition to being Broly's Ultimate Attack in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, this move is also a Super Attack for his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Gigantic Meteor and is Broly's Ultimate Skill. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 51: "Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle". To perform the move, the attacker throws a medium-sized green energy sphere, disregarding the trajectory of it. To finish the move, the attacker throws a slightly larger energy sphere (the actual Omega Blaster), causing a gigantic explosion wherever the opponent is. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Rest in Peace and is Broly's Air Ultimate Combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Broly can use Omega Blaster as one of his Super Attacks, while a different version can use Gigantic Meteor, which causes damage to all members of the enemy party. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Gigantic Meteor returns as one of Broly's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Broly's Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, a team attack version called DUAL Gigantic Meteor is introduced as Broly's Dual Ultimate Attack skill which can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization which allows him to initiate the attack when teamed up with himself, Future Warrior, or Time Patroller NPCs. The Future Warrior can learn DUAL Gigantic Meteor by reaching "Partner" Level (maximum friendship) with Broly as an Instructor then talk to him. Broly raging over his inability to locate his nemesis Kakarot orders the warrior to follow him as he plans to go destroy a planet as a way to blow off steam. However the Future Warrior asks how he his planning to do that and Broly doesn't care how and states that anything is sure to crumble if they hit things with enough attacks, inadvertently teaching them the DUAL Gigantic Meteor skill which they can use to initiate the Dual Ultimate when on a team with Broly or Time Patroller NPCs. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it once again appears under the name Gigantic Meteor as Broly's Meteor Attack Special Move which costs three ki gauges to fire and is performable in both the ground and in the air. The energy sphere will explode if it hits the opponent or the ground. However the blast descends slowly after being fired which makes it possible for the opponent to avoid it and move out of the way before it hits the ground and explodes. However this can be mitigated by utilizing it as a Combo Finish (this can even be practiced in Broly's 10th Combo Challenge tutorial). If it KO's the opponent it can destroy the stage or trigger a Destructive Finish if it KO's the last opponent. Additionally, the climax of Broly - Second Coming will be reenacted if Adult Gohan KOs Broly as the last opponent on the Wasteland Stage which results in a special Dramatic Finish scene. Broly will rise into the air and launch his Gigantic Meteor, causing Goten to join his brother and both transform into Super Saiyans to perform the Bros. Kamehameha which clashes with Broly's Gigantic Meteor. However their Bros. Kamehameha is not strong enough and starts being overpowered by the Gigantic Meteor. However Goku appears and encourages his sons not to give up before transforming into his Super Saiyan form and combining his Kamehameha with theirs turning the Bros. Kamehameha into the Family Kamehameha which overpowers Broly's Gigantic Meteor and pushes Broly off the Earth and into the Sun. Afterwards Goku congratulates his boys with a fist bump (instead of mysteriously disappearing like in the film). Gallery References es:Omega Blaster Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks